


Poorly Planned

by Giry



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giry/pseuds/Giry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard wanted to do it in his office, but he never expected that the sound of footsteps outside would frighten him to the point of causing a little accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poorly Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehuty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehuty/gifts).



Richard was lying on his back over the wooden desk. His pants and underwear had already been discarded to the floor, and Asbel stood between his legs, spreading them wide, slowly. Asbel’s fingers trailed his inner thigh, above his boots, which he had kept on. Naked from the waist down, but wearing thigh high boots, and about to get fucked by his knight… what a proper situation for a king.

Asbel pressed the tip of his lube-coated erection against Richard’s entrance, which he had already prepared. He pushed, only enough to get the head in, and in anticipation Richard spread his legs further, and if begging for Asbel to go all the way inside. Instead, Asbel bid his time, unbuttoning the top of Richard’s shirt, touching his nipples with the tip of his fingers, pinching them and then leaning forward to lick them. Richard moaned, clinging to Asbel’s neck, “Please…”

“You told me to make you beg, Richard,” Asbel breathed in his ear, pushing another inch inside, but only that. He was becoming better and better at this game; or maybe he was getting back at Richard for making them do it in his office.

“Asbel…” his voice faded into a moan as Asbel suddenly thrust into him, assuming a fast and vigorous pace, burying his nails in Richard’s exposed thighs, pounding into him with such force that the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin.

With the force Asbel was thrusting, Richard was glad for the fact he had placed his cloak under his body, as cushioning. But as good as it felt to have Asbel so deep inside him, he worried about the loudness - what if someone outside heard? “S-Slower, please,” he gasped, feeling himself grow dizzy.

Asbel seemed surprised, but he complied. His thrusts now took a lazy pace, in and out, and it was hard for Richard not to go back on his request and beg for him to go faster. Still, as slow as it was, Asbel’s size alone was enough to drive him close to the edge; it spread him wide, reached deep inside him, touched his most sensitive spots.

He was close, so close-- but Asbel suddenly stopped. “I-I think I heard something outside.”

Richard froze, blood draining from his face. He strained his ear, and managed to hear footsteps. What if it was a messenger for him? His office door was unlocked. Anyone could walk in, and see him like this - sprawled on his desk, legs spread wide, Asbel’s erection all the way inside him. The footsteps grew closer, and Richard found himself clinging to Asbel’s neck in fear. His heart pounded on his chest. There was knocking on the door. Pounding, pounding, his heart and the knocking, his body trembling, his arms shaking around Asbel, tears welling in his eyes, and the knocking stopped, and they _would_ open the door, they would open and see their king like this, getting fucked in nothing but his boots and shirt, spreading his legs in his _office_ of all places, and his fear was so strong and his heart was beating so fast he could barely notice the warm liquid falling on his stomach, running down his waist all the way to his back.

The door didn’t open. Footsteps sounded again; the person left. They were safe.

Head spinning, Richard let go of Asbel’s neck and leaned back against the desk. He couldn’t believe how close that had been!

“Richard…?”

Looking up at Asbel, Richard saw he was staring at his stomach, expression concerned.

“Richard, you…”

Richard propped himself up on his arms, and looked down. What he saw mortified him.

His shirt was clinging to his skin, completely wet. Trails of transparent liquid streamed over his thighs, down his groins. He also felt the wetness on his sides, and on his back.

In his fear, he had gone flaccid and soiled himself.

Richard let out the most undignified yelp of his life, covering his bright-red face with his hands. If Asbel weren’t still inside him, he might’ve ran away to hide, so big was his shame. He just wanted to disappear.

“Richard, it’s… it’s okay. You were scared… it happens.”

Asbel’s tone was reassuring, but Richard still couldn’t uncover his face. A moment later, he felt Asbel lean down. Richard peeked between his fingers, and saw that Asbel was unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

“Let me help you take this off, Richard.”

Whimpering, Richard allowed his hands to fall from his face, and Asbel stripped the shirt off him. He used the clean parts of it to dry Richard’s stomach and waist, and then, gingerly, his thighs and his now completely soft member. When he was done, Richard was completely naked save for his boots.

“Do you want to continue, Richard?”

Richard looked down, face still red. Asbel was still inside of him, fully hard. It would be unfair to leave him like that, especially given that the idea to do it in the office had been Richard’s. Therefore, he nodded meekly, still too embarrassed to speak.

Asbel resumed thrusting slowly, one hand grasping Richard’s (still slightly wet) thigh, the other touching Richard’s soft member, hoping to get him aroused again. Richard closed his eyes, focusing on Asbel’s presence inside of him, and before long, he was moaning again, his climax close. He felt Asbel finishing inside of him, his pace suddenly growing faster, and at the same time, Richard arched his back and cried out, spilling all over himself.

Asbel pulled out, his semen trailing from Richard’s opening as he did so. “R-Richard,” he began, taking a look at his king, “We… we should go back to your room. I’ll clean you up.”

Richard nodded, stepping from the desk and on the floor. He felt his legs shake as he did so, and he had to lean on Asbel to steady himself. “My… my clothes are all wet,” he muttered, his embarrassment returning.

Immediately, Asbel removed his coat and put it over Richard’s shoulders. “This will do… I hope.”

Taking Richard’s dirty clothes, Asbel opened the door, and they ran as fast as they could to safety.


End file.
